Descendent of the Devil
by Gavedin
Summary: The Dark Hadou was a terrible source of power, transforming people into entirely other beings. But how can one's soul survive when not one, but two corrupted energies flowed through your veins? A certain jinchuriki will be the one to walk such a path.


Disclaimer: No on the owning of Street Fighter and Naruto. Just…no.

**Chapter 1:**

There was stillness in the cool night air. A far cry from the violent scene that took place only mere hours ago. A great demon of pure, malevolent chakra known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune had attacked the shinobi village of Konohagakure in the dead of night, claiming the lives of countless warriors in its rampage. Only by the quick thinking of the 4th Hokage Namikaze Minato was the great beast quelled, sealed away within the confines of his newborn son at the cost of both his and his wife's lives.

And now the young Naruto, barely one day old and already a marked man, lay crying in a crib inside of the Hokage's office after his very first feeding. The Sandaime, a wrinkled old man who served prior to the Yondaime, stood over the boy as he silently wondered what the future would hold. A hand slowly stroked his grayed goatee in deliberation, melancholy as he did his best to try and prioritize his whirlwind of thoughts.

Minato had wished with his dying breath that Naruto would be seen as a hero for keeping the demon fox at bay just as his wife had before, but Hiruzen Sarutobi had his doubts about that. Jinchuriki were scorned and shunned during their lives, generally viewed side by side with the monsters trapped within them. Uzumaki Kushina had barely released that information to anyone in her lifetime and had led a rather normalized existence but how would her son fare? Sighing, he wished for the umpteenth time that he hadn't been forced back into taking the Kage robes and hat but he knew that if he hadn't, someone unqualified would have taken the position. And he simply couldn't allow such a situation with their village below optimum strength.

His senses picked up a flare of energy outside of the doorway a few seconds before the wood splintered and fractured, ripping free of its hinges and shooting off into the room like a cannonball and straight out the window. A man seemingly around his age and yet twice as buff stormed in, dusting his hands free of the wreckage as their eyes locked. He was a large specimen of the male gender, over six feet tall and muscular in build. He was bald on top except for long white hair that ringed the sides and back of his skull and seamlessly blended into his short, spiky full beard. He wore a navy-blue karate gi tied at the waist by a black belt and the sleeves ripped off at the shoulders. On his large feet were short geta sandals. His brown eyes were glaring at the Hokage with barely restrained anger and caused even _him_ to sweat slightly in response.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Sarutobi asked calmly, though strained as his lips continued to twitch. He caught a glimpse of the unconscious ANBU lying outside of the door and thankfully he could tell none of them were dead by the rise and fall of their chests. The man snorted before his stare became ice-cold and his KI flared outward at an alarming pace. With his eyes blazing, he spoke with a deep baritone brimming with power gained over years of intense study and training.

"Where is Kushina?"

"H-how do you-"

"WHERE IS MY NIECE?" Hiruzen actually had to take a step back lest his balance be lost. The energy in his voice had impacted against his older frame but that was not what had caused him to stagger. Did he say…

Niece?

The roar flooded the room with an invisible pressure, causing the baby in the corner to wake from his slumber and begin to cry. The destruction of the door has caused the newborn to become lucid but the shouting had finished the deed. The sharp wail brought the man back to his senses as he motioned forward, causing the still-recovering leader to place himself between the two with a slight shake.

"Stay away from him! Now what do you mean by 'your niece?' Uzumaki Kushina had no living relatives after Uzushiogakure had fallen!"

"That is because she is not originally from this cursed place." he growled out softly, doing his best to not disturb the newborn any further. He had already bothered the child's slumber once, after all. "Kushina was born to my…brother and his wife in the outer continents. More specifically Japan. I helped them relocate to this damned place before a…terrible accident. I did my best to keep in touch with them but after Kiyomo died, Gouki fell deeper into his relentless training and left her here alone while he returned to our homeland. But she did not want to return herself, finding this land a place of wonder. Kushina was adopted by the Uzumakis but once she found a way to send me letters, I received them nonstop. Recently a toad arrived and gave me her last letter telling me how she was expecting a child sometime soon and I did my best to rush here for the joyous birth of my grandnephew. I never had a child of my own and little Kushina was the closest thing I had at the time. But what do I witness upon my approach? A massive beast standing in the middle of the forest! I finally arrive to see the place in shambles and the haunting air of death everywhere! Now tell me: **Where. Is. Kushina?**"

"…dead. Along with her husband. That beast you noticed was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, a 'demon' made entirely out of malevolent chakra. Kushina was the former container of the demon but the birth put a strain on her seal and it escaped…Minato was able to save the village by resealing it within their child." The man's fists tightened greatly upon the revelation, causing the nitrogen in the joints to pop loudly from the action. As he spoke his voice was eerily calm.

"I already know of such information. Kushina trusted me wholeheartedly and told me of the burden that was given to her; even though her family was already unsettled enough… where is my grandnephew?"

Sarutobi's eyes flickered towards the wooden crib, giving him all the information he needed. The man's aura remained cautious yet now there was a hint of apprehensive fear. "So that's him then." He stepped closer, admiring the child's patch of bright golden hair, curious blue eyes, and strange whisker marks upon his cheeks. "What is his name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Named for his mother, as his father's name would cause enemies both in and out of the village to attempt assassinations on the boy. Minato had many foes from Iwagakure due to the last war."

"Ah, yes. Kushina mentioned the man and the war in her letters. From the looks of it, Naruto inherited his father's looks." The Sandaime hummed, agreeing with the man as he let little Naruto grasp one of his fingers with his tiny hands. Such an action brought a gummy smile to the newborn as he waggled the digit around.

"…by the way, pardon my bluntness but what is your name?"

The fellow straightened up, once again locking his brown orbs with Sarutobi. "I am Gouken. I will cut to the chase as I've no more desire to waste both of our respective times. What are your plans for my relative?"

Sarutobi remained silent, his own eyes slowly coasting over the child who had released his granduncle's finger and was drifting back off to sleep. It brought a small smile to his face as he watched the boy's chest rise and fall slowly in rhythm. "Well…I was planning to explain his newfound status to the villagers and give the circumstances. I feel it would give him the best chance to live a normal life. "

Gouken turned swiftly, once again glaring at the man with growing intensity. "Foolish! People fear what they do not understand and they will abhor Naruto! Those without power fear those that wield it and he now contains one of the most powerful demons in this hidden world! The monster killed their families and you expect them to just let it go? There will be attempts to control him and if that fails, then follows the neglect, injuries, and murder attempts in the name of personal justice! Do not even get me started on the letters I received from Kushina where she complained about having to hold that power herself even if it was kept a close secret. Ironic how now her son has to suffer the same fate. I will raise him myself."

"Excuse me, Gouken-san, but how do I know what you say is the truth? That you truly are family to Naruto and Kushina?"

"Besides my word? Nothing." he smirked. "But that will not stop me. I will raise and train him, as I wish I could have with my niece."

Sarutobi felt his eye twitch at the remark but he held his tongue. Even as a Hokage, one of the strongest ninjas in the village, he could tell it would be a violent battle should he face this man. Even the ANBU were no match and there were plenty posted around the building…or they too were currently unconscious. "…does this mean you are willing to live in Konoha?" he asked, keeping the hope to a minimum in his voice.

"No." Gouken's response was out of his mouth without a second thought as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I have my own dojo to run and another student in training. I will not spend any more time here than necessary. If that is all we shall be going now."

He leaned down to pick up Naruto only to pause at the other man's frightened interruption. "W-wait! It was wished that the boy stay here and become a ninja like his parents!"

"_You_ simply wish for a weapon. Yes, you may possibly come to care for the boy in time but that will be all. I can already foresee his fate…loneliness. Weak of body and mind. Unloved. I will not stand for that." Hiruzen felt like he was at the end of his rope. The chances of keeping Minato's legacy in the leaf were slim to none, and he had a feeling that Naruto would indeed grow powerful in the future. All the better that he be loyal to the Hokage and village as that would be a bonus. But…if this Gouken could decimate two of the elite ANBU squad without breaking a sweat then the chances were slim to none he himself could stop the fighter. Time for one last chance.

"Then…would you judge letting him return and attempt to become a shinobi when he is of age?"

"No. **I** do not want him to. But he will be his own man and I will allow him to consider such an offer."

Sarutobi smiled and moved over to his desk, removing a scroll from the wooden box and moving to write on its parchment. "Then he will need instructions on chakra and techniques to be on par with his other potential students."

"Not necessary." he said aloud, causing the other elder to pause in his search for a pen. "I said I would let him consider returning here but never anything about him becoming a ninja." By now the elder martial artist had his family member in his arms and was turned towards the door. "Whether we meet again is up to chance. Don't even bother searching for us. Goodbye." Gouken left abruptly, taking the child with him and giving the Hokage the feeling he would never be back.

Sarutobi sat idly in his plush wooden chair, noticing the uncomfortable firmness underneath the soft cushions for the first time in his life. A chase would return in disgrace. A fight for Naruto would end in immediate failure if Gouken's powerful energy was anything to go by. That man was easily kage level. It would've been all for naught. But what he could do…was wish that Naruto's forthcoming life was greater than the one he may have experienced in Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who is this, master?"

Gouken continued on without breaking stride, having been running day and night to return to his dojo as swiftly as possible. If anyone had been around to witness the master's immense display of wielding and manipulating his inner energy known as ki, they would have been metaphorically blown away by the massive glowing blue fireball as it skimmed across the surface of the ocean at great speeds. It only served to showcase the man's astonishing control, as the newborn Naruto hadn't even woke up from the excursion and had sustained no damage to his frail body. It was quite tiring for Gouken but much, much faster than having to wait on traveling by a boat. Especially considering how long it took the first time he ever traveled there. He wouldn't have used such a method anyways if it meant causing harm to the child. Plus he'd have to commandeer his own vessel…

Well, the martial arts practitioner found it to be too much trouble in the long run. Better to just rest his weary body for a few days instead. However, he decided to placate the nine-year old boy nipping at his heels in curiosity. Young Ryu too was an orphan, having lost his parents before his long-term memory had solidified. Gouken had found the then two-year old and decided to adopt him right then and there. While he had done such a deed out of the goodness of his heart and because he couldn't just leave the child to fend for himself in such a tough world, the man knew that a small part of him had done it as a way to make up for losing Kushina.

Ryu still held the childish musculature of his age group, having already lost the baby fat through his years of practicing his adoptive father's Ansatsuken (Assassination Fist). But, just like Gouken, he trained to use it only for self-defense and to better himself. The boy had short, messy brown hair held up by a long white headband and inquisitive brown eyes. His outfit was a mirror image of Gouken's, right down to the ripped sleeves except white in color and with a white belt to signify his amateurism.

"This is my grandnephew, Naruto. Sadly, my niece and her husband were killed and I am his only relative. I took him, same as I did with you, and he will be a part of our family." The old man suddenly stopped causing Ryu to walk headfirst into his stout back but for Gouken it was like a breeze touched him. For Ryu it was like a brick wall.

"Ow!" he muttered, rubbing his slightly aching nose. Sidestepping around his teacher, he danced forward and looked square into his master's contemplative and unblinking eyes. "Why'd you stop? I hurt my nose walking into you."

"Go into storage and find your old childhood things. Luckily I decided to save them in case we ran into another orphan situation…but whether or not my forethought was a godsend, I do not know. The room next to mine shall be the new nursery so drop everything off there."

"R-right!" With a nod, Ryu ran off to gather the items asked of him, giving the old man time to take another glance at his blood relative. He would've gone and grabbed the crib and other items himself but that would have involved handing off Naruto to Ryu…and while he trusted his apprentice, he just couldn't trust him enough to hold up the weakened neck of the baby without incident. His rather muscular arms let the blonde remain firmly snuggled in his enclosed limbs and he didn't wish to disturb the boy yet by moving him from his place.

At least, until the whiskered cheeks of Naruto began to twitch and the baby started to squirm. Gouken feared the worst as the baby blinked open his bright blue eyes and grunted. However, to his relief, the newborn junchuriki burped and smacked his lips before closing his eyes once again. That's right. He'd have to go out and get some baby food or at least take the fruit and vegetables they already had and mash them up into a paste. The next time the Uzumaki child awoke, it would be feeding time…damn, he **would** have to go pick up formula or something. Ryu wasn't this troublesome but then again, he had already been nearly out of his baby phase by the time he had been adopted.

"Nnnn…nnnnngffgh!"

The old man's eyebrows shot towards his nonexistent hairline as Naruto suddenly twitched inside of his wrappings and grunted yet again. The rather relieved look upon his face and the new smell wafting off of him caused the elder to grimace and turn his head to the side. "Wonderful…Ryu, you better move with haste." The reason? His grandnephew had just gone to the bathroom inside of his blanket.

Just wonderful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Six years later: Gouken's private dojo:**

"Again."

"But Oooji-sensei (granduncle), I'm tired!"

"You're the one who continued to whine about learning my form of Ansatsuken and now that I've barely begun to work you, you complain more."

"But…but…I'm sorry…"

"Quiet alright, Naruto-chan. You wish to grow strong like your parents, yes?" An enthusiastic nod from the six-year old brought a small to Gouken's lips. Honestly, he was surprised by his grandnephew's character. Ever since Naruto had learned how to speak, walk, and think straight, he had been nothing but a bundle of joy. As his intelligence grew over the years and he became more aware of how the world worked, one question always seemed to plague his mind. Who were his parents? Why weren't they around? Not that he didn't mind living with Gouken, Ryu, and the other new addition Ken Masters, a boy the same age as Ryu.

Gouken was not a man to lie. Keeping such truths from his family member would only hurt that much greater when they were inevitably dug out later on in their lives. So, taking the boy out while having Ken and Ryu practice sparring, he simply told him. Naruto was originally from another continent situated near the Bermuda Triangle. It was insanely hard to reach and he had only learned about it from his deceased mentor Goutetsu. A place filled with shinobi and other powerful warriors. But unlike the philosophy Gouken taught, ninja were employed to kill no matter how much the idea of being a shinobi was romanticized or prettied up for the masses.

It automatically caused the boy to frown and shout out how he would never want to be a ninja and how Ansatsuken was so much cooler. The elder heartily agreed but could not find fault with all of the shadow walkers. Especially when he brought up Kushina. The crimson-haired, violet-eyed woman had always been a delightful soul just like her son, and proving that not all shinobi or kunoichi were mindless murderers. She had been a warrior, yes…and had one hell of a fiery temper. But she was known to show mercy to her opponents and it was a trait that drew many to the beautiful redhead. Naruto had been entranced by the stories of his mother and reverently read the letters of hers Gouken had given him. But he grew confused upon discovering passages about some sort of fox that 'lived in her tummy'.

This had inevitably brought up the topic of his father…and the Kyuubi. Gouken had never met Minato in person and had skimmed off of Kushina's letters that he was a great man. It could have been because she was in love but still, he was inclined to believe in her judgment. Personally, the martial artist just didn't like him because of what he did to Naruto. The child was confused when Gouken finally revealed that the fox now housed inside his own stomach and more than a bit terrified of the idea. He had held the shaking child as he cried, wanting the animal to get out but the man had been able to calm him down the same way he used to do with a young Kushina; rocking him in his place and telling him there were no worries.

If his parent had been able to carry it without showing fear, then so could he. After all, Naruto was a big boy now. He could think of it as a burden if he wished, but that didn't mean he was different than anyone else. He was still Uzumaki Naruto and always would be. Giant demon kitsune or not. Their heart-to-heart had also shown the jinchuriki that while he shouldn't flat out trust a ninja, that didn't mean that they were automatically bad. A few days later, Naruto finally got his wish of learning martial arts but now he had a greater reason; to become strong like his mother and father.

And so, here they were.

"I believe in you, Naruto-chan. Perform the kata once again."

"Okay…" The boy wiped a hand across his already sweaty brow and dried it on his pant leg. True to the fashion, he too now wore a white gi in the same vein as everyone else but small enough to fit his tiny frame. Nodding his head, the boy reentered the basic stance he had been recently taught. His right hand balled into a fist as it hovered up near his face for protection while his other hand rested near his stomach. His legs were spread slightly apart before he released a cry and punched forward with childish exaggeration.

Gouken watched on as he continued to punch and kick, doing his best to show his teacher that he had what it takes. While nowhere near Gouken's level, much less his other two apprentices, he put his enthusiasm behind his choppy moves and showed he was willing to learn. The man rose from his sitting position and proceeded to stand next to Naruto, readjusting his limbs and footing when he noticed an error. This went on for some time until the boy could freely move through the sequence of movements without stumbling. It was rather good for only being at it for a week and a half, but with his low stamina it was time to take a break.

"Alright, that's enough for now. Ken and Ryu should be back from the errand I sent them on so let us go and greet them."

"Yeah!" the boy cheered, already breathing at a normal rate before moving to dash off. He paused momentarily as a new thought struck him before spinning around and giving a quick bow as a sign of respect which Gouken returned. With the pleasantry out of the way, Naruto ran out of the dojo to go and greet his 'brothers' on their return. Gouken could only shake his head in amusement before slowly walking after the blonde. His energy recovery had to be some sort of attribute given to him by the Kyuubi. It was the only logical explanation he could think of as to why the boy could tucker himself out and then a few minutes later be back to full strength. And it would only grow stronger as he himself grew older.

Now that was an interesting thought.

Chuckling lightly, he moved off into the grassy courtyard after closing the sliding door behind him as he heard a few excited shouts coming from the entrance to their home. As he drew closer, he could make out one bright blonde head of hair along with a brown and black one that towered over the younger child as he talked animatedly about the day's experience. "-and then I pretty much got the kata down! Isn't that cool?"

"Sure is, squirt. Maybe in a few years you can take Ryu here in a spar without getting whipped _too_ bad." Naruto pouted heavily and narrowed his eyes at the speaker, trying not to respond when the teenager ruffled his hair good-naturedly. For an American, Ken Masters spoke the Japanese language quite fluently, probably because he came from a rather rich family that could hire the best tutors. It also helped that his father was half-Asian while his mother was full.

Ken, or Kenneth, was a boy of fifteen years dressed like the others in a white training gi and white belt that helped to show off the progress of his training. His hair fell down to his chin, black in coloration but less spiky than Ryu's own messy locks and friendly blue eyes. His father and Gouken were the best of friends, and when the boy had turned twelve his dad came to a decision. Ken needed discipline lest he begin coasting off of their fortune made through their hotel businesses for the rest of his life. While the child was against leaving his home, he eventually respected their wishes and moved into the fighter's dojo.

The male was hesitant at first, unwilling to learn anything from Gouken while instead wishing to return to the US. The others that lived there didn't help with his attempt to fit in at all, either. Ryu was all about training and growing better at his martial art and Naruto was only three at the time. Not much in the way of entertainment, either. No television. No internet. At least there was indoor plumbing. Plus, Gouken had taken his friend's request to heart and continued to find Ken ways to work, whether it be washing the dishes by himself after meals to heading out and doing chores while wearing heavier clothes. At one point he finally thought '_screw it_' and accepted the elder man's training.

And he never regretted the decision.

It started out slowly but the teenager finally began to open up, speaking with the others in a less respectful tone and more sociable. A friendly rivalry grew between him and Ryu and Naruto was brought in to help whenever the boy came up with a prank idea. Their target? None other than the slightly uptight brunet. Naruto grew to see Ken like just another member of their family, taking to calling him 'Ken-niichan'.

Ryu had grown in his own way as well. Like his same-age friend, the boy had filled out with muscle and height. His slightly longer hair was still held back by a headband and compared to the others his uniform was vaguely tattered to show the amount of wear and tear it had gone through thanks to its wearer. In the beginning, Ryu was annoyed by the arrival of Naruto as it meant less time for him to be trained one-on-one by Gouken as he had grown used to. But as time wore on and the baby grew older, the young martial artist came to see him as a younger sibling.

Naruto seemed to have that effect on everyone he met. People were suckers for cute kids and he apparently was no exception. And now that the blonde had finally begun to learn Ansatsuken he could help with the boy's training and have another sparring partner when he became stronger. 'Ryu-niichan' would see to that.

"I think he would put up a pretty good fight once he grows into his own, Ken. He still has to learn what type of mastery to go for too and even then that won't be for years." Ken shrugged but nodded anyways. It made sense. They both had the basics down pat and were already on more advanced techniques, and Gouken had explained to them it was now their time to begin working on their own level of mastery. Speed? Strength? Ki? It was solely up to them. Ryu had chosen to work on his hadou abilities, training to make his energy more potent and powerful. Ken had chosen a different path, wanting to be more flashy and stylistic in his brawls. Due to his extra years of training, the brunet boy had a clear advantage and always came out the winner but Ken was slowly starting to catch up.

"I'll be so strong that I'll be able to take _both_ of you on!"

"Oh? Now that would be one heck of a spar, wouldn't it?" Ryu only laughed, agreeing with his buddy and his 'younger brother'. A deep voice spoke up from behind the three, causing them to turn around and Naruto to pale slightly.

"If you become that strong then I myself will wish to trade blows with you, Naruto-chan. It would do this old man good to face someone that could give him a challenge."

"N-no way! You're like a monster, Oooji-sensei! No one could ever make you sweat!" Ryu, Ken, and Gouken all chuckled at the little boy's quick response, knowing that Naruto saw his granduncle as some sort of infallible god. It was a phase all children went through and the jinchuriki was no exception. He would reverently watch the master when he practiced, nearly fainting in wonder when Gouken had first revealed the hadouken (Surge Fist) to him as a move he could one day learn.

"If you wish for a spar you only needed to ask, my friend." This time it was a voice the blonde had never heard before. They had a guest? They never had guests. It sounded rusty and deep like Gouken's, purveying the intelligence and wisdom that came with age. However, that was not what drew Naruto to the newcomer. Oh no. It wasn't the bald head, black vest with tan trim, or the white uniform resting underneath it either. No, it was the large, black bushy eyebrows that were _not_ normal looking.

"Ah, Retsu! I'm glad you finally arrived. It has been some time, has it not?" The newly named Retsu strolled past the three boys and stopped directly in front of Gouken as he placed his traveling bag at his feet, having to look up due to the other male's six foot, one inch frame. The two grasped forearms as a way of greeting as Retsu bowed his head and smiled genially.

"It has. Last time we met, you did not have three apprentices. You did not even have one!"

"Quite true!" Gouken stepped back and reached down, lifting Naruto onto his shoulder as the boy still seemed to be zoned out and locked onto the elder's forehead. A gentle prod from the grandfatherly man brought the child back to the present, causing him to chuckle. "This is my grandnephew, Uzumaki Naruto. Named after his mother's adoptive family."

Awareness dawned in Retsu's eyes as he looked closer at the blonde, fingers gently rubbing his chin in thought. "I see…So that means..."

"Aye." Gouken sighed forlornly and even Naruto deflated slightly. "She and her husband passed away in an accident after he was born. I had arrived to be there for her but sadly I was too late to even lend assistance. But enough about that." He was smiling again and gestured with his free hand towards the two remaining boys standing off to the side as he gave their visitor a look that clearly said 'I will speak more of it later on'. "These two strapping young men are Masters Kenneth, the son of my friend located in America, and my adoptive son Ryu."

The three males bowed to each other respectfully. "A pleasure to meet you two."

"Now that introductions are out of the way, come in my friend!" The five men walked inside and continued conversing into the evening, putting training to a halt for that day. They knew it was time to begin winding down when Naruto fell asleep at the dining table, forehead flat on the surface with his hand still wrapped around his cup of tea. Chortling to himself, Gouken quickly changed the boy into his sleepwear and put him to bed.

After finished up their nightly chores of cleaning the dojo, Ryu and Ken excused themselves before they too turned in for the night. Now that the two elders were finally alone, Gouken took a quick swig of the sake he was imbibing and squared his features. "Thank you for being so patient, Retsu-dono. The topic of Naruto's parents is a bit…elaborate, as it were. Naruto-chan knows all of this as I found no reason not to tell him but Ryu and Ken do not know yet. I was going to wait a few more years for my grandnephew to mature a bit more before I allow him to explain it himself…I do not like keeping secrets from the boys as they too are a part of my family. But the information is quite…unbelievable, to tell you the truth."

"I thank you for seeing me as someone trustworthy enough to be privy to such sensitive information." Retsu countered, tilting his own alcoholic dish in a mock toast.

"Of course. You are one of my oldest friends. Someone else needs to know the full story in case there is ever an accident in the future…as you can already clearly surmise from what I've said, Uzumaki Naruto is my grandnephew. But biologically, that makes him the grandson of my accursed brother."

"Yes. Akuma."

Gouken laughed. Low, deep, and unmirthful as the image of his kin flashed through his mind. "I remember a time when he actually went by his real name. But yes…after I left Goutetsu's tutelage, my brother continued to train in the true path of Ansatsuken that embraced the principle of Satsui no Hadou (Surge of Murderous Intent). However, he too left one day to continue on in his quest for power. But an event happened that even a powerful warrior such as himself could not predict; he fell in love."

"Kiyomo. A beautiful maiden as any I'd ever seen before." Retsu's eyes glassed over as he too fell into the realm of memories, getting a thoughtful nod from his drinking buddy. "Shiny crimson hair, warm brown eyes, and a smile that could light up the room. If Akuma hadn't fallen for her I may have tried to court her myself. But that is in the past and I had many wonderful years with my wife, rest her soul." The two took a quick shot of liquor in remembrance of the proud woman.

"I remember when I received the invite that my brother was getting married. Married! I packed up my things and rushed back to my master's dojo with the intent of seeing Goutetsu again for the first time in years. When I arrived, he too was in a state of shock. In fact, the invitation had actually fluttered out of his hand onto the floor and his hands were still in the gesture of holding it. I laughed and it was what brought him out of his stunned state. Heh…the wedding was a magical thing. I was the one to give the introductory speech, Goutetsu was the one to lead Kiyomo-chan down the aisle, and everyone was all smiles. It was strange having to dress up though…but the funniest part? When the new couple presented Goutetsu with flowers, what with him being the only parental figure for the two of them."

"It must have been quite a sight seeing Akuma acting like such a normal person especially with his seeming lack of humanity."

"Quite…in fact, Kiyomo-chan was actually able to reign in my foolish sibling's more extreme emotions. I believe she was even able to put a damper on his urge to gain power for power's sake and his notion of Satsui no Hadou. Something that can barely be done by one who embraces it." A smile graced his lips at that point. "Nine months later, little Kushina-chan was born. A great blessing, but also…I can't help but wonder what would have happened if that angelic copy of Kiyomo was never conceived. While I loved her like my own flesh and blood, she was the trigger that caused Gouki to once again fall onto the path of training the Satsui no Hadou." Seeing Retsu's curious and inquisitive stare, the bearded man continued on.

"Now he had both Kiyomo-chan and Kushina-chan to worry about. The fear of losing them became his drive, and that drive turned into an obsession. He wished for a place filled with amazingly strong opponents to test himself against, and Master Goutetsu's old ramblings of an 'Elemental Nations' filled with 'shinobi' resurfaced. Before long, the four of us were on a private boat (owned by a family that owed our teacher a massive dept) destined for the Bermuda Triangle. I found it to be foolish and a contradiction of Gouki wanting to protect his family as the place was filled with people who lived with death every day, but I tagged along to make sure they settled in safely."

"Let me tell you, it even got my heart racing when we entered the area's powerful magnetic field and all instruments began to go haywire. It took the combined effort of both Gouki and myself to sense the ki that saturated the hidden landmass, and even then it was still well hidden. Finally after what seemed like hours we made land and took in our first sight of this so called ninja world. It was a surprise, seeing as they seemed to be trapped in a weird amalgamation of the past and future. It was like the Meiji era of our history and yet they had appliances such as refrigerators and showers. Maybe some time ago there was an import of certain technology. I don't know. It was still quite a shock, though."

"Sounds intriguing."

"We traveled for about a month, passing through different countries named after the elements or other such labels. Finally, they decided on one of the hidden ninja villages to call their home…Uzushiogakaure, the Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides in the Land of Whirlpools. Kiyomo and Kushina fit right in. Apparently, bright red hair was a common trait of the village's Uzumaki clan. I stayed for a time, learning about how their world worked but soon the urge to return to my own home swelled in my heart. While I was sad to part with them all as I had even repaired some of the bond between myself and Gouki, I felt it was time to leave and return to my own dojo."

Retsu took another drink before cracking his neck and sighing at the feeling. "You regret that decision, don't you?" The weary sigh that escaped from Gouken was all the confirmation he needed.

"Four years after I left, Kiyomo-chan grew ill. I think she might have been poisoned somehow but those ninja are rather crafty. They can produce a concoction that gave the symptoms of one disease but need an entirely different treatment. She passed away after one and a half months of suffering, leaving behind a heartbroken daughter and emotionally-numbed husband. Not even the Uzumakis who knew amazing sealing techniques couldn't find a way to lock it away. Gouki once again threw himself into his training, his obsession growing to the point that the Satsui no Hadou encompassed his entire life. He lived to fight against worthy foes, testing his strength against others and killing those he deemed worthy enough to kill. It was in the Elemental Nations where he crafted the moral code he lives by today."

"With the loss of her parent and the sudden neglect of her other one, little Kushina began to study the ninja arts in hope that her father would once again begin to pay attention to her. At her age, she couldn't understand why her daddy was now acting the way he was: barely returning home, always training himself in some way, and only speaking a few words to her when she would initiate the conversation. She knew nothing of the Satsui no Hadou and how it would literally take over the user and become their life. Where once was a loving family, my brother's heart now held nothing but the pleasure of battle."

"Kushina-chan was literally raised for most of her life by the Uzumaki clan. They took care of her and provided the different kinds of support any growing child needs. And then, when she was seven years old…Gouki left. Poof. His desire for battle had become so great that he no longer felt an emotional attachment to his one and only daughter and at seven years of age, Kushina became an orphan. It didn't affect her as greatly as one would expect, as for some time she had resented the man and caused her to grown into somewhat of a tomboy. When she returned from her studies one day and found the house bare of his belongings, she shed only a few tears. But it still hurt her deeply and caused her to develop a verbal tic that I actually found to be quite cute."

Retsu shook his head upon hearing that, even though he could tell where the story was going. In a way, it wasn't exactly Gouki's fault because once the dark energy of Ansatsuken took root in a practitioner's soul, it would always be there. With Gouki having stayed behind to learn the true path of his martial art from Goutetsu and undertaking the terrible skill of Shun Goku Satsu (Instant Hell Murder), it was no wonder that one day he would succumb to its urgings. "I do not blame her. For a parent to abandon a child is unthinkable, even someone in your brother's position. But pardon my asking…how exactly do you know so many details of the story if you hadn't been there for those events?"

"Easy." he chuckled. "I returned to visit a few times. I thought I would drop by and see my family. Imagine my surprise when I found out Kiyomo was dead, Gouki was gone, and Kushina was now an adopted daughter of one of the Uzumaki families. She latched onto me for days and told me everything. To help her understand I had to explain my martial art and why her ex-father had become the way he had. For a child, she actually understood quite well. It made me both proud to see her acting so mature and yet saddened that her childhood had been all but removed. I even gave her the option of returning with me to Japan but she declined, saying she actually loved it there and was soon immigrating to the nearby village of Konohagakure in the Land of Fire. She was traveling to join their ninja academy as a part of a good-will mission between the two allied villages. She loved the idea of living with me but she had a new family, one that made her actually feel like she belonged, and was not going to give that up."

"Makes sense."

"In a twisted way, yes. You see, because of Gouki being her biological father, she inherited his powerful ki, or chakra as they call it over there." Gouken paused with his saucer halfway to his lips, trying to find the best possible way of explaining the next part of the story. There was nothing else to lose now that he had come this far and the story needed to be told. So that was exactly what he did. The old master explained the concept of the biju and how Kushina became the container for the strongest one. She was chosen because her potent chakra (or ki) could easily contain the Kyuubi more skillfully than any Uzumaki and it was the real reason for her move.

He spoke of Kushina's life, as he had learned from her over the years. The jeering in the academy because of her slightly pudgy look associated with her youth. Her hatred of her future husband and the events that lead up to her falling for him. Finally he came to the night six years ago where Gouken met his grandnephew under such depressing circumstances. How Naruto now housed the demon his mother once held, and how he would make sure the boy grew up to be a fine young man. He ended the story on a bitter note, wishing that the blonde boy would never meet his grandpa in his lifetime.

"It would sadden me greatly if Naruto-chan were ever to try and seek out his grandfather. All that would come from it is pain. Plus, I am a bit worried…Kyuubi is the incarnate of the emotion wrath. If the beast was to enter a battle against a practitioner of Shun Goku Satsu and Satsui no Hadou…I fear it would end with both of them killing the other. Or what if he was to somehow succumb to the Satsui no Hadou? It might allow the demon fox to escape. I just want him to live a normal life."

"Your fears are sound, my friend. I thank you for sharing this with me as you now have a staunch ally against keeping Naruto away from your brother. But for now, I suggest we go to sleep. It is quite late and we have been speaking for hours. Perhaps tomorrow we can pick up this conversation after we rest. I know that I for one have much to think on."

"True, Retsu-dono. Very true…" Gouken grabbed the empty containers and took them into the kitchen, quickly rinsing the porcelain out and setting them on the counter. After showing the Shorinji Kempo master to his room, he retired to his own but not before peeking inside his relative's darkened doorway. The small jinchuriki had his covers halfway off his body as he laid on his back, occasionally mumbling something as he readjusted against his futon. It brought a smile to the old man's face as she gently slid the paper-covered entrance closed and moved off to prepare for sleep.

Now that he had gotten everything off of his chest, the elder felt…lighter, somehow. He chalked it up to him having a partner in the endeavor. The idea of Gouki ever appearing at his dojo was slim to none but now he at least had somewhere to send Naruto should the need ever arise. Not only that, but once he deemed Ryu and Ken strong enough he knew that they too would be fiercely protective of the boy. Not that they already weren't, but still. He just wanted the child to be safe. Safe in return for the way he had failed Kushina. Sliding into his futon, he snuffed out the nearby candle and closed his eyes.

For the first time in his many extended years of life, he actually felt the weight of his age as he drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll fight against him."

"Are you sure about this, man? All old masters are super powerful with crazy moves and techniques and this Retsu guy is obviously one of them."

"…I am unsure where you get your facts but I'll be fine. This is only a spar against a master and a student. It's not like he's going to try and break every bone in my body."

"And if he tries, Ryu-niichan will still beat him up!" Ken snorted at the blonde's blatant oversimplification of the circumstances as Ryu smiled lightly at the boy. The three were currently in a huddle with their arms linked around each others shoulders, with Naruto actually hanging between the other two due to the height difference. It was a comical sight to see the child simply hanging there occasionally kicking his feet out as they all conversed.

As Retsu had originally been invited to stay for a week at Gouken's dojo, the old man felt that as a martial artist himself he should see how the young'uns were faring in their training. Naruto had shouted right off the bat he would do it but his granduncle had had gently chided him that observing the match would teach him much more. Begrudgingly, the six-year old agreed but perked up when Ryu announced he would face him.

A hush fell over the small assembly as the two fighters took their stances, all focus and intent replacing their expressions. The younger of the two readjusted his red 4 oz. fighting gloves and took the opportunity to attack first, hopping forwards with a heavy punch towards Retsu's face. It was flawlessly intercepted, the arm being twisted downwards as the master's other arm chopped into Ryu's exposed neck. This was quickly followed by Retsu shifting his body weight and grabbing the teen under his armpit by reaching over Ryu's shoulder and forcing him into a roll.

The stab at his neck had hit him right in the jugular and the spin had disoriented him, causing the brunet to gasp in pain and shake the dizziness away. Staggering to his feet Ryu lashed out with a kick that was easily dodged. The two entered a stage of attack-counterattack for nearly two minutes before Retsu switched things up. He ducked underneath the fist with barely any room for error and returned the attack with a kick of his own. The top of his foot collided with Ryu's side, striking the kidney and causing him to drop to his knees.

"Ryuu-sui geri (Running Water Kick). You have dedicated yourself to your training well, Ryu. You have both skill and strength in your movements." The boy spit out some blood that had pooled in his mouth and shakily nodded his head. He had never felt this outclassed before in a spar. Gouken always lowered his skill to the very minimum and Ken was around his own. But Retsu was using this as a training experience and therefore allowing Ryu to go all out. Still, it was not a happy thought to have.

"Why…thank you…I'm totally outclassed but…I'm going to at least…get…a hit in on you!" He jumped back and crouched slightly, allowing the flow of energy inside his body to begin pooling in his forearms. Both were held at the right of his waist with curled fingers as a small glimmer began shimmering in between them. The glow grew and grew as more ki was pumped into the technique until it was a full orb that fit in his palms. He even had to expand the space between his hands to allow for the attack's growth.

The male threw his arms forward touching at the wrists as he allowed the energy to surge forth from its contained state. The ball of blue, white, and purple flames raced away from its creator at Retsu who only showed his surprise for but a second. "Hadouken!" To his credit, the elder fighter actually ran at the ki blast and rolled underneath it. The forward evasive maneuver was not predicted and stunned Ryu just enough to allow Retsu to grab one of his arms, spin it, lock it, and drive him to his knees before once again driving his leg into his side. The attack drew blood as it hit against his already bruised skin, forcing a strangled yelp out of the teenager.

Still pinned, it was clear who the winner was. "Enough. You have done well and I have seen enough. Yield, Ryu." Nothing. The boy continued to wheeze and grunt even as more pressure was applied to his elbow. "Yield." He still wouldn't speak. "This battle is over! Forfeit!"

"**No.**"

A tornado descended from the heavens and struck him clear in the face. It was as though a semi plowed into his body and sent Retsu sailing towards the dojo wall in immense pain. Lances of pure lava rushed through and ignited his nerves within the span of a few seconds, and the river of blood dripping from his lips was the response. What had just happened that caused him to be in such pain? As his consciousness wavered in and out, blurry eyes could make out his teenaged opponent hunched over with his shoulders quivering in jerky, uneven movements.

In truth, what had nearly killed him was Ryu. The boy had spun onto his back with his arm still pinned and used the momentum to kick Retsu in a roundhouse kick from such an odd angle. It was not something that would cause such grave injury and yet, it still had. From his spot at Gouken's side, Naruto's hand had unconsciously trailed to rest on his stomach as he watched his 'brother' acting like no way he had before. He was laughing darkly and his body seemed to be fighting something, jerking and shaking. But that wasn't the real problem that was causing the blonde discomfort.

It was what Ryu looked like.

Dark, blood red energy was literally rolling off of his shoulders and head like flames before dissipating into the air. He could actually feel the sickening intent given off by the foul ki. Anger, the will to murder, and the undying urge to win. He couldn't figure out how he knew that, but he did. And it was making him feel ill.

"**I'm going to…win…going…beat you…kill…**" Staggered steps were taken as the possessed brunet slowly stalked towards the unmoving Retsu, who had fallen out of the crater he had formed in the wall and was now leaning against said surface. A trail of crimson liquid marked where he had descended. But before the male could finish what he started he was tackled from behind by Ken.

"Ryu! What the hell are you doing! This isn't a spar anymore!"

Ryu snarled and twisted his head up, allowing Naruto to get a good look at his face. It was hideous, and nothing like the Ryu he had known for as long as he could remember. The skin of face had grown wrinkled like it was crafted out of old leather, and the whole iris and pupil in each eye were glowing a bright ethereal red.

It would be a sight that haunted the boy's dreams for weeks to come.

As he screamed out in fright, it spurned everyone into action. Ryu flipped Ken over his shoulder and kicked him into the ground before lifting him by his collar and throwing him into the air, all in the span of a moment. Corrupted hadou energy coalesced around his enclosed fist before jumping himself in a corkscrew fashion with the intent of driving it into the black-haired boy's chin. "**Shoryuken!**"

"ENOUGH!" Naruto was nearly bowled over as a strong surge of wind hit him from the left. Gouken had disappeared from his position of acting as a shield to his grandnephew with a small 'phtt' and rematerialized in midair, one hand firmly grasped around his pupil's wrist and jerked it out of the way of its intended target. With a yell he spun and slammed the heel of his foot into Ryu's midsection and sent him rocketing towards the ground. The boom was clearly heard half a mile away, and when the smoke and dust cleared it exposed Ryu lying in his self-made crater, unmoving.

'_That was the Satsui no Hadou…damn it all! Losing so easily to Retsu must have awakened the murderous feeling to win at any cost!_' Gouken landed gently at the lip of the new hole, Ken draped over his shoulder until he allowed the boy to stand on his own feet.

"Sen…sensei, what's wrong with Ryu?"

He spared the teen a glance before quickly moving into the hole and placing two fingers against Ryu's throat. There was a pulse. "I will tell you later. Get Naruto inside and help calm him down. I need to see to Retsu and Ryu's injuries."

"But-"

"GO!"

The American yipped and ran over, allowing the child to burrow his face into his chest after latching onto his 'siblings' embrace. It allowed for easier access to pick him up and whisk him inside, continuously whispering how everything would be fine and there was nothing to worry about. Satisfied by his student's actions, the old master returned to the present; his student and his friend.

His adopted son was fine for now. Gouken's attack had, for current lack of a term, knocked the ever-loving shit out of him. By hammering him heavily, it allowed for darkness to overcome his mind and put him to sleep. The dark hadou had barely begun to consume him and so for now the boy was stable. Retsu was the one who needed immediate care. Upon his inspection, three ribs were shattered and his jaw was broken. When Ryu had attacked him, some of the evil energy had forced itself into Retsu's geriatric body and it was what caused the excessive amount of bleeding.

After placing the younger person in an empty room at the far side of their living quarters, he returned and smoothly picked up his old friend and transported him to the same room. It was time to put his ki healing skills to the maximum test. Something he hadn't done in years. But that wasn't going to be the hard part, oh no. Telling Ryu what had possessed him would be. But he was a strong lad in body, mind, and spirit. He would understand the burden that had taken hold of his soul.

After all, if a boy of only six could manage then there was no way an adolescent of fifteen couldn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Newest Challengers:

Uzumaki Naruto

Gouken (No Surname)

Ryu (No Surname)

Ken (Kenneth) Masters

Retsu (No Surname)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: I don't get it. I thought I had a unique idea and then here I am, checking through the few other NarutoxStreet Fighter crossovers that there are before I write this author's note and suddenly BAM MOTHERFUCKER there's a story with the same general sort of ideas that I thought were my own. It's called Hadouken and, well…blah. I originally read Kenichi618's STxN story and it made me go 'Oh yeah, I actually have a half-written chapter for that crossover in my USB' and I started enhancing and elaborating…_

_And here we are._

_Both (well, pretty much all of them)have Gouken (or Ryu) taking in Naruto and being trained in Ansatsuken. My Naruto's actually related though…oh well. Here's my version then? Damn stupid brain making me get all excited…grumble. Anyways, this will follow the Street Fighter storyline, at least with how it supposedly goes. Right now is pre-Street Fighter, then ST, then the Alpha series, ST2, and ST4 if I get that far or break it into chunks. Gotta love wikis. If they didn't exist, my stories wouldn't be half as good seeing as I wouldn't have all the obscure information. _

_Also, I may or may not add in some King of Fighters characters just because I can. Or other Capcom characters. So a heads up._

_Ken has black hair because he hasn't dyed it yet. It's supposedly that color canonically. The characters will slowly evolve until they finally look like how they do in SF-IV. Also according to the wiki, in the UDON comics it was said that Retsu faced Ryu in his youth and their battle caused him to nearly be killed when Ryu unleashed the Satsui no Hadou until Gouken intervened. I personally haven't read any of the comics, but there ya go.  
_

_I also hope that Naruto's relation to Akuma is satisfactory. As well as Kushina's life.  
_

_I really keep getting the urge to do an Ikkitousen crossover as well (them girls are damn hot, especially Chou'un, Kan'u, and Ryofu) but I can't seem to think of a story for it…also Medaka Box as I've just started reading the manga and it has me interested._

_I'm gonna go back to trying to think of the next chapter for this. Hopefully my brain doesn't go 'HERE'S A GREAT IDEA' and then later on I already see it written out. Curse you, brain. Curse you._


End file.
